


D0n't w0rry

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Im obsessed with AraSol so, here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	D0n't w0rry

_"no! AA! don't do iit!_

_Shut up SOLLLLUUUXXX! Let her do it!! ::::::::)"_

* * *

_  
_Aradia's POV:

What is happening to me? I feel, insane. I feel....worthless. I-I don't know what to do now. Well, I have... one idea- _No! Aradia! No! What would Sollux say if he found out you killed yourself!?_   You realize that was a dumb idea. You supose you could go see what the other trolls are doing?

All are offline except Vriska and Sollux.

AA: hell0

AG: Aradia? What the fuck do you want?

AA: i am al0ne

AA: s0 i decided t0 talk t0 y0u

AG: Gr8! Just what I need! An emotionless ghost girl to talk to! Fine! Talk to me! Talk to the Spider8itch!

AA: vriska why are y0u angry?

AG: NOTHING!

AG: Not a fucking thing! I'm always this angry, HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

AG: See!? Happy happy happy!

AA: i feel like y0u are lying t0 me

AG: Noooooooo! Of course not! 

AA: what is wr0ng?

AG: Fine!!!

AA:...

AG: I'm just upset John forgot a8out me. There! Okay? Are you happy!? Are you fucking happy? What do YOU want!?

AA: i feel w0rthless.

AG: Then kill y0urself!

AA: ? y0u are being a t0tal idi0t n0w, vriska

AG: No, just do it! I would!

AA: seri0usly?

AG: Yeah! ::::::::)

AA: i feel as if y0u are m0cking me

AG: Here, I'll help you. See that knife? Gra8 it and sta8 yourself! Easy!

You were actually considering it. Why not?

AA: 0kay

AG: Oh I am so coming to see this! 

 

AA: S0llux?

TA: AA, ii'm kiinda bu2y

AA: Why?

TA: ii'm helping CC wiith her computer.

AA: This is imp0rtant

TA: what iis iit?

AA: I am g0ing t0 kill myself.

TA: WHAT!? what the fuck AA? no you arent! you are lyiing to me!

AA: N0, vriska t0ld me t0

TA: don't lii2ten to that 2piderbiitch!

AA: Why n0t?

 

You stop talking to everyone, why not kill yourself? You feel worthless, you are hardly involved in this game, you don't care either. In hours, it would be game over.

You see the knife on your table.  _Do it! Do it now!_

You put the knife near your chest.

Sollux and Vriska run through the door.

"no!!AA! don't do iit!"

"Shut up SOLLLLLUX! Let her do it!! ::::::::)"

"AA, 2top!"

"Don't listen to him!"

"AA! 2TOP!"

Who do you listen to? The girl who tells you to kill yourself, or the guy you love?

You drop the knife, it cuts your toe, but not much.

"Jegus! I'll do it!" Vriska pulls a gun out of her pocket.

"VRIISKA!"

"n0, I d0n't wish t0 die anym0re, vriska"

"I don't care what you want to do! I want you gone!"

After that, Vriska pulled the trigger, Sollux threw both of you on the ground.

"Damn it, Sollux!" She points the gun at him.

"ST0P! Vriska! St0p n0w!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna listen to the ghost girl! Get down 8itch!"

"N0!"

"AA! Get down!"

Vriska grabbed the knife. She threw it at you, it hit your legs, causing you to fall.

"AA." Sollux gasped.

"Vrii2ka! Put the fuckiing gun down."

"No!" The gun points at him, she pulled the trigger.

In a second, you grab Sollux, and he falls.

"Stay here, with me."

"AA, ii wont let her hurt us."

"Haha!" Vriska pointed at Sollux. 

"You guys are so dum8!"

The gun is pointed between both of you guys.

"s0llux, d0n't leave me."

More laughter.

"s0llux! D0n't leave me!" Suddenly, the gun points to you.

"AA!" You see Sollux standing up, far away.

"S0llux, d0n't let me g0!"

"AA!!!!"

The gun shoots, but Sollux tackles Vriska. You have a hole in your leg.

"Fuck! Sollux!" He picked up the gun and pointed it at Vriska. You stumble, but manage to stand up.

Sollux is flipped onto the ground. Vriska held the gun at this moment, She decided who would die. You could hardly stand, and Sollux was hurt.

Suddenly, Sollux pickes up the knife and stabbed Vriska, She fell backwards.

She pulled the trigger with her last movement, you cant feel either of your legs. You stumble to the ground. You believe Vriska is paralyzed. She isn't dead, but she cant move, she is cursing under her breath.

Sollux runs to you.

"AA!"

He holds you and helps you stand up.

"S0llux, i'm s0rry, i c0uldn't pr0tect myself." You apologize.

"You 2houldn't be 2orry."He picks you up and sets you down outside, on the ground.

Vriska isn't paralyzed, she stumbled to her hive.

"FUCK YOU 2ERKET!" Sollux shouted. Vriska kept limping.

"ii'm 2orry ii wa2n't here fa2t enough."

"It's 0kay s0llux, it's 0kay...n0w." You force a smile.

You hear a gasp. 

Feferi.

"O-oh my cod! Aradia! Sollux!" She noticed you were both hurt.

"What happened?"

"2piiderbiitch triied to kill AA, ii triied to help, but 2he ha2 at lea2t three wound2 iin her leg."

"Oh my cod. That's why you left so suddenly? I should've came!" Feferi slapped herself in the face, not exactly a facepalm.

"I'm fine." You say.

"AA! you're lo2iing blood every miinute!" You then fainted. 

 

You woke up in the field. Sollux was right beside you.


End file.
